Harry's Love
by Lunarbaby1
Summary: Harry get a detention from Snape for sabotaging Draco's cauldron. Harry's in love with Snape so he gets the detention on purpose. Set in 5th year with bad Dumbles and Hermione. Snarry lemons ensue...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so comments/reviews and all other things are most welcome.

This is also a Snarry...So if that bugs you for any reason feel free to tell me...but I probably wont do anything cause its my story.

Things get heated when Harry gets detention for sabotaging Draco's potion...on purpose. I feel sorry for poor Snape cause he has no idea what he's in for.

This is in Harry's POV might change it later.

*thinking*

"speaking"

Disclaimer: I don't own, If I did things would have been WAY different but Ill digress JK Rowling owns.

Snape: There's a shocker

Me: Hey be nice or ill make you get together with Dumble!

Snape: O.o Oh god please DON'T! I'm sorry I'll be good!

Me: *Evil Laughter* Yea you better say that!

On with the Show/Story

~~~~~S/H~~~~~S/H~~~~~

"Harry come to bed." A sinful voice was telling me. I looked toward the bed to see the man I love sitting there in nothing but silver and green boxers. He was looking at me expectantly and I walked over to the bed and crawled to him. He gathered me up and we started kissing, gently at first then it became heated. He gently laid me down and shifted on top of me slowly pressing his length into mine rocking back and forth. Driving me crazy with need.

"Severus more please I need you!"

Severus chuckled "Anything for you my pet." He stopped and in the blink on an eye we were both naked as I got the lube so it would be less painful. "Are you sure" He asked his voice strained as we were grinding against eachother.

"Yes please NOW!"

He entered me in one quick thrust causing me to cry out in pain. He waited for me to adjust before moving slow at first and then picking up the pace until he was slamming into me. I was in heaven wanting more.

"Sev harder faster!" I screamed

"As you wish." As he pounded into me with all his might hitting that sweet spot inside me making me go crazy. I could feel the pressure building and I knew I was getting close...

"Harry!" He was panting I could tell he was close too.

"Harry! Harry! Mate wake up! You'll miss breakfast!" Ron said as I began to wake up.

*Damn it that same dream again!* I thought cursing Ron for waking me up as usual.

I quickly got in the shower and fixed my problem before getting dressed and heading for breakfast.

When I entered the hall I immediately sought him out and there he was at the teachers table looking every bit as handsome as he did in my dream I continued to stared at him my mind going completely blank till he turned to look at me. I looked away blushing remembering the dream I had earlier and sat down in my usual spot next to Ron and Hermione and put food on my plate drowning out the conversations of my friends as I continued to think about him. It didnt help that I had his class first and that I would be thinking of said dream while in his class. I started to eat not really caring about what I was eating and gazing out into space.

*What am I going to do? I can't go on like this forever. That's the same dream I have been having for the last couple of months!* I thought to myself as I recalled all the times I had that very dream. Which was alot! I looked at the head of Slytherin again and saw he had been looking at me and it was his turn to blush and thats when I thought of it the perfect set up to get what I want.

~Evil Smirk~

Ok I know it was short and I'm very sorry I might add more to it and make it longer but idk yet so bear with me!... I would like to know what everyone thought...Pointers are awesome, reviews are fantastic. :) Everyone gets cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you soooooo much for those of you who reviewed. You are awesome!

I will be able to update more with school being over for the semester but it might slow down once next semester starts.

Harry has thought of the perfect plan to get Snape right where he want's him...Should we be scared? Probably.

Once again I do not own much to my dismay...

As I sat there grinning mischievously I looked around the table to find Ron and Hermione looking at me weird.

"What?"

"You have this freaky grin on your face mate...It's starting to scare the first years." Ron said while looking at the first years down at the end of the table.

I followed his gaze and looked at the first years looking at me with wide eyes and frightened expressions. I shrugged at Ron, *It's not my fault that they scare easy.* I thought to myself.

When we were finished we made our way to the dungeon for our potions class, sat down when we made it to the room and waited. I didn't have to wait long as the man of my dreams stomped into the room with a frightened student trailing behind him.

"You Mr. O'Brien will be having detention with Mr. Filch for your incompetence. 20 points from Ravenclaw. Now sit down." Snape snapped at the trembling student as he made his way to an empty seat. "All of you will get a cauldron, you will not say a word, you will follow my instructions to the letter or 50 points will be taken from your houses do I make myself clear?"

The class nodded looking scared as he continued his tirade.

*Something must have crawled up his butt.* I thought to myself *To bad it wasn't me.* I grinned as I thought of the dream I had that morning.

"Is there something amusing Mr. Potter that you would like to share with the class?" He said as he glared at me. I was really beginning to love that glare, it made his eyes spark and sent tingles down my spine and well to other places as well.

"Oh nothing professor." I said blushing as I looked at him. "What potion are we going to brew?" I asked quietly.

He glared at me one last time before going to the front of the class. "We will be making Wigenweld Potion you will need the following ingredients..One pint of Horklump juice,

2 drops of Flobberworm Mucus, 7 Chizpurfle fangs, Billywig sting slime,

A sprig of mint, Boom Berry juice, One stewed Mandrake, 5 Drops of Honeywater,1 Sloth brain Mucus, 3 Moondew drops, 1 Powdered root of asphodel, 4 Shredded dittany,

1 Wiggentree bark, 2 Moly petals,1 Salamander blood,10 Lionfish spines, Unicorn horn,

Wolfsbane." He said as he finished writing it all down on the board as he turned to look at us. "What are you waiting for! Get to it!." He snapped at us.

All of us rushed to the jars of ingredients on the wall when I saw them the perfect ingredients to set my plan into motion. I grabbed Dragon's Teeth, Arthas' Tears, Sungrass, and Swiftthistle along with the regular ingredients not letting anyone see what I had pick up and went back to the table. I grinned as I mixed the 4 ingredients together in a small goblet and set it aside. I started to work on the Wigenweld Potion until I saw the perfect opportunity to mix things up a bit. Snape had his back turned to the class, I walked casually by Malfoy's table with the goblet in my hand as he had his head turned I quickly dumped the mixture into his cauldron. It immediately started to smoke and hiss getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"What did you do Potter!" Draco yelled at me. "Professor! Potter put something in my cauldron!"

I looked around and saw Snape coming toward the table looking furious.

"Potter! Since it seems you cannot keep yourself from getting into trouble I'm taking 100 points from Gryffindor! You will also be in detention with me for the next two months." He growled looking at the cauldron on Malfoy's desk. "You will clean this mess up this instant and take over for Malfoy since you decided it would be a good idea for you to mess it up in the first place!"

Draco smirked as the professor stalked away. "See that you do it right Potter!" He said with a smirk as he sat down and watched as I started to get to work on his potion. I smiled to myself as I set to work thinking about the upcoming detentions with the one who had taking over my dreams.

*It work! It actually worked!* I thought excitedly as I mixed the ingredients together in the cauldron.

I finished the potion just as the class was ending, I bottled it and set in to the side for Snape to inspect. I walked over and grabbed my bag stuffing my books and quills inside.

"It seems Mr. Potter that you can actually do something right. Detention is at 8pm don't be late." Snape said as he walked away from the table and sat down at his desk .

I smiled and ran out of the room to catch up with Ron and Hermione as the next class started to file into the room.

"Harry! How could you do that to Draco's potion? Not only did you lose us house points you got detentions for two months! What were you thinking?" Hermione yelled at me as were we walking to Herbology.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I don't know what came over me." I said quietly looking at the ground knowing if they knew the real reason I did it they might not understand. How does one go about telling their best friends that they're gay?

"It's ok mate, I thought it was bloody brilliant what you did. No matter what she says." Ron said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh that's just great Ron he gets in trouble, loses us house points and your encouraging him! That's just great!" She yelled as she stalked off leaving the two boy's standing there with their mouths open shocked.

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen her that angry before, and we've lost house points plenty of times. I wonder what's wrong with her?" I said still shocked that she would get that angry when they lost more points last year remembering when we had turned the whole Slytherin Dormitory Neon Pink that lasted for 4 months we had lost 200 points then because Snape's room was also affected by the Spell. He was not a happy camper for the 4 months and let all the students know shrugged and we continued on to Herbology.

As the day dragged it became apparent that she wasn't going to forgive us anytime soon. When it came time for dinner I was a bundle of nerves waiting in anticipation for the detention to come. I kept glancing at the teachers table looking at him and quickly looking away when he turned his head and looked toward me. I looked at the table to sneak a peak at him when I realized he

wasn't there.

"It seems Mr. Potter that you and I have a detention to start." Snape said from behind me causing me to jump. I quickly got up and followed him out of the hall. I could feel Hermione's glare on my back as I left the room trailing after him. We walked in silence until we got to the classroom.

"You will clean the desk's, cauldron's, floor's and whatever else I can think of for the next 3hrs without using magic. Now get to work." He snarled as he went to his desk and started to grade papers.

*Now's my chance.* I thought as I made my way over to his desk.

Hope you guys like it! Reviews are Awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for the reviews I m very happy that you all like it so far. Here is

Harry has Snape all to himself for detention what a guy to do?

First Part: Harry POV

Second Part: Snape POV

Oh btw I'm making Dumble's bad and Riddle is kinda sorta bad...

Snape: (Growling) Oh yes thats great confuse the people why don't you?

Me: Geez what crawled up your butt and died?

Harry: Ya it's not nice to be mean to the author! She can be scary...

Me: (Glares at Harry) Really Harry that wasn't very nice either! That's it! Snape next time its you and Dumbles! Harry it will be you and well I'll think off someone! (Stalks off.)

Snape/Harry: The characters belong to JK Rowling the plot however is Lunar's.

Last time:

You will clean the desk's, cauldrons, floors and whatever else I can think of for the next 3hrs without using magic. Now get to work." He snarled as he went to his desk and started to grade papers.

*Now's my chance.* I thought as I made my way over to his desk.

I walked over to the desk and sat on Snape' s lap.

Snape growled "Mr. Potter! What do you think you are doing? Get off me this..." I started kissing him effectively shutting him up.

"You talk to much." I mumbled against his mouth as I kissed him running my tongue against his bottom lip asking for entrance. He gasped at the contact allowing me to run my tongue against his causing us both to shiver in pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. After a few moments I felt him wrap his arms around me as we pulled slightly apart trying to catch our breath. I rested my forehead against his.

I smiled " I've been wanting to do that forever."

He chuckled as he kissed me neck. " You've been wanting to sit on me forever?"

"That and other things." I said moving slightly so he could feel what he does to me, feel how hard I was.

His eyes darkened as he grabbed my hips to keep me still. "If your not ready for what your implying you had better keep still." He said gruffly his fingers digging into me pausing my movements.

"I never said I wasn't ready Sev, I want you. I have wanted you for the longest time." I said looking into his eyes.

He crushed his lips to mine as he pulled us up and apparated us into his bedroom. I opened my eyes and gasped as I looked around, It was the same room from my dream. The dungeon like room with the four poster bed with the black and silver bed spread and emerald green pillows.

"I bet he's wearing green and silver boxers." I whispered to myself. I felt him shake with laughter.

"Indeed I am." he said as he placed me on the bed and crawled on top of me. "Now your mine."

"Alway's." I said as I leaned up and kissed him. What started out gentle soon became a battle both of us trying to dominate the other. After awhile we were both naked and breathless. I wanted more, I wanted him inside me filling the emptiness that I felt. "Please, I want you."

"Who am I to disappoint." he said as he said a spell to lube my hole and put a finger inside me slowly stretching me, adding more fingers as I relaxed and began moving he slowly began scissoring his fingers stretching me even more before putting himself at my entrance and pushed inside me until he was all the way in. It hurt a bit but not much since he prepared me for it he stopped moving once he was all the inside allowing me to adjust.

"Sev." I panted. "Move." I began thrusting my hips to get him to move.

He began thrusting inside me slowly at first than picking up the pace as I bucked against him trying to get him deeper inside me. He moved slightly and hit a nerve inside me that made me writhe and moan beneath him. He noticed this and kept thrusting at that point hitting that spot every time until I was just a bundle of nerves. At that point I just held on to him tightly and started biting and nibbling on his neck making him moan and thrust faster and deeper. I could feel the pressure build at his frenzied pace making me moan loudly and bucked against him causing us both to moan.

"Severus!" I screamed as I came hard my whole body tingling with pleasure. I felt him stiffen above me knowing he had came too. We laid there holding each other as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

A/N: That part wasn't quite what I had in mind, what I was thinking and what I wrote didn't even come close...Sorry I will fix it once so bear with me.

Snape's POV

As I watched Harry sleep I began to think about what had just occurred. *I just had sex with Harry Potter.* I thought with a smile. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my arm my dark mark trembling. My master was calling me, I got up as quietly as I could thanking the gods that Harry didn't wake up as I moved around collecting clothes. I wrote him a quick note incase I wasn't here when he woke up, I didn't want him to get upset. After putting on my robes and mask I apparated to the Riddle Manor and waited for my master to summon me.

"Ssssseveruss, what have you discovered from Hogwart'sss?" My Master asked me as I bowed before him.

"Nothing as of yet My Lord, I do however have a suggestion if you would permit me to speak?" I asked quietly my eyes on the floor.

"What issss it?" He asked suspiciously, glaring at me.

"I think I can get Harry Potter to join our cause. If you would permit me to try?"

"Now why would Harry Potter join usssss?" He asked as he circled me like a Vulture and his prey.

"I believe I can persuade him. He has seen how manipulate Dumbledore can be and is questioning his loyalties to the one coot." I said praying he would believe me.

"Fine. Do not fail me Ssssseverusssss. It will end very badly for you if you do." He snarled at me, and with a wave of his hand I was dismissed. I got up and apparated back to my room to find Harry awake waiting for me, once he saw me he smiled got up and hugged me.

"How did it go?" He asked softly knowing where I had been.

I grimaced hoping that I wouldn't have to have this conversation right at this point in time.

"Harry listen to me and listen very carefully alright?" I said and felt his head nod in agreement. "I want you to help me with something and you might not agree with it but I need you too hear me out before you say anything, can you do that?" I asked pushing him slightly away from me so I could look in his eyes. He nodded and I continued "I'm a Death Eater you know this, I'm supposed to be working for Dumbledore but in all actuality I'm spying on Dumbledore, you know who I'm spying for." I gripped Harry tighter as he started to pull away and start struggling against me. I shook him gently. "Harry stop you said you would listen now listen."

"But your!" He yelled.

"I know but your not listening to me! Let me explain!" I said as he stopped struggling and relaxed. "Now as I was saying I want to stop Dumbledore I've noticed some things does that he wouldn't dream of doing before. Putting a young boy in a battle that shouldn't be his to begin with just because of a prophecy. He's changed over the years Harry he's not the same man I knew from before, all he wants is to gain power and he's using you to do it. Think about it Harry!" I said as I looked at him watching his face grow pale as my words sunk in and pulled him close as he held back a sob. "I'm sorry Harry." I said as I kissed his forehead. "We can stop him, you and I, If you would be willing to help me. Then we can be together forever."

He sniffled "We can? How?"

"It's something that you will need to think on. I believe that if we help Voldemort that we can stop him." I said and felt him stiffen and pull back from me.

"You want me to help the man that KILLED my parents?" He yelled shaking with fury. "I got sent to live with my muggle aunt and uncle because of him! It's all his FAULT!"

I grabbed him and hugged him close as he struggled against my hold. "Harry please listen to me." I begged. I realized then that I was not above begging when it came to Harry.

"Alright I'll listen." He said quietly. He looked shattered and the sight of it broke my heart to the point where I wished that I hadn't said a word.

"I won't say that Voldemort is good because that would be a lie. I will say that I believe with with your help he can change and maybe see things differently. I just...Please think about it." I sighed and let go of him suddenly feeling very emotionally tired. "You should probably get going. You have classes this morning and you have probably caused quite a stir in Gryffindor Commons."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Severus! It's Harry, he is missing! Dumbledore want's to see you immediately!" Professor McGonagall said through the door. I shook my head. *Of course this would have to happen right now.* I thought with exasperation.

"Alright Minerva, I'll be right there. Does anyone know where he was last?" I asked calmly.

"Mr. Weasley said he had a detention with you, and I highly doubt that you would have him in your personal chambers seeing as how you can't stand the boy...why am I talking to a door? May I come in so we can have a normal conversation Severus and then go to see Dumbledore?" She asked.

I motion for Harry to stay where he was, I trusted McGonagall. "You may enter Minerva." I said politely.

"Now as I was saying..." She started as she caught site of Harry. "Harry! Severus! What is going on here?" She turned and glared at me.

"Take a deep breathe Minerva and listen to me very carefully. I have been noticing Albus's behavior has changed and he has been using Harry. I wish to stop him so Harry doesn't get hurt, now I trust you Minerva and I want you to keep this to yourself for the moment. He cant know at least not yet." I told her calmly which was the opposite of what I felt at that point in time.

"Severus, are you serious? You've noticed it too then?" She said quietly as she sat down and looked at Harry. "I am sorry Harry, he shouldn't be using you as he is." She looked at me. "What do you plan to do to stop him?"

I sighed "I haven't quite figured that part out yet but when I do I will let you know."

"I will help anyway I can, but we still need to go see Albus, Severus what are we going to tell him?" She asked looking slightly panicked.

"I guess we will find out." I said gesturing toward the door turning to Harry I said "Stay here and we will discuss things when I return all right? Please think what I said over Harry It might be the only way to end this." I walked to the door and turned to look at him then walked out the door with Minerva going up to Dumbledore's chambers. I felt like my life would never be the same again. *I hope this ends well* I thought as we stopped in front of Dumbledore's chambers. I watched as she knocked on the door and waited sweating slightly for him to say.

"Enter Minerva, Severus. We have much to talk about it seems."

Well what do you think? I might redo some of this chapter im not sure yet though. :) thanks to all who reviewed you guys are awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did well lets just say it might not be pretty. *Evil Laughter*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape's POV:

"Enter Minerva, Severus. We have much to talk about it seems." Dumbledore said through the door.

I looked at Minerva and nodded *We can do this* I thought to myself. I opened the door and found him sitting at his desk waiting for us to come inside.

"Severus, Minerva please take a seat so we may discuss the recent disappearance of Harry." He said calmly pointing to the two seats in front of his desk.

We sat down and he looked at me. "Severus is there any news from the Dark Lord? Does he have Harry?" He asked.

"No I haven't heard anything if he does have him then he is doing a very good job of keeping it quiet but knowing him he would be boasting if he had Potter so I don't think he has him. I will keep an ear out for any information." I said calmly while inside I was panicking. * I need to think of a plan so Harry isn't in harms way.*

"What about your Slytherins? Could they have kidnaped him?" He asked in all seriousness.

I looked at him and gapped at his outright stupidity and started laughing. "You think that a bunch of kids could kidnaped the 'boy who lived' and not say anything about it? Especially Slytherins! They would be the first to gloat saying how they have the 'Boy Wonder'. If that were the case they would have informed one of their Death Eater parents and they would have come to get him and then the Dark Lord would gloat. " I said looking at him."Do you even think of the questions before you ask them?" I asked incredulously.

"Severus please this isn't the time." Minerva said quietly at my side. She looked at Albus. "Well Albus what would you have us do? We can't go parading around asking if anyone has seen Harry it would cause an uproar."

"Yes it will." He sighed and turned to me. "I want you Severus to see just to be certain that Voldemort does not have Harry, if he does we need to figure out how to get him back." I nodded and he turned to Minerva. "Minerva I want you to keep an eye on the houses and report anything that you find. We need to keep this under wraps if the wizarding world found out that he was missing it would cause a panic." He sighed and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "Now then I expect you to be discreet in your search for information."

"Of course Albus." She said while I nodded both of us getting up and heading to the door. We walked out of the room and down the hall. She turned to me. "What are we going to do? I don't trust him, I haven't for sometime. I don't want Harry to be his PAWN' anymore, that child has been through enough."

"Yes I know, I have a plan but you won't like it." I told her wincing slightly as I thought of the yelling the might occur once I told her.

"What plan?" She asked suspiciously glaring at me.

"This is not the place for this discussion meet me in my dungeon and make sure your not followed. If you feel like someone is watching don't come and I'll know. The walls have ears you know, we must be extra careful with what we say. Just to be on the safe side come in through the tunnel that leads from your house to mine. You'll come out in my potions lab." I whispered in her ear watching the door to Dumbledore's room close. She looked at me and nodded

"Yes your right I'm sorry." She whispered as we continued on our way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's POV:

I sat on the bed in the dungeon not really know what to do, *If I go to see Voldemort he might kill me and Snape, and If I don't I'll continue to be a little puppet for the Headmaster.* I sighed feeling the beginnings of a headache.

"I wonder if Snape has something for headaches." I whispered out loud. I got up and started to look around. I checked in the bathroom I figured he might keep medicine in there like some muggles do with their medicine cabinets but alas that wasn't the case. I checked in the lab but couldn't tell what was what since almost nothing was labeled. *How does he know what's in each vial if nothing is labeled?* I thought with a sigh and left the room my headache getting worse. I went into the kitchen and put some water in the kettle thinking maybe a nice cup of tea would help.

As I waited for the water to boil I set out to find the tea bags thinking I probably should have found them first before boiling the water but I like doing things backwards apparently. I was still searching when I felt arms wrap around me waist. Panicking I began to struggle.

"Harry it's alright it's just me." Severus whispered in my ear. "Now what do you think you are doing snooping in my cupboards hmmmm?"

"I was trying to find some tea. I have a headache and I couldn't find anything for it." I said leaning into him. He let me go and began massaging my head. "Mmmmm that feels good." I said quietly enjoying it immensely. The kettle began to whistle, he stopped massaging my head and took it off the stove. Getting the tea bags out of the cupboard and made us both a cup.

"Go sit down and I'll get you something for your headache." He said motioning for me to go into the sitting area of his room as he turned and went into his potions lab. When he returned he had a bright blue vial in his hand. "Here drink this." He said handing it to me.

I drank it quickly and almost gagged. "Yuck that tasted like sauerkraut and dirt." I said making a face at him.

"Yes well not all potions can taste like berries now can they?" He said chuckling. "How's your head?"

"Fine now thanks. What did Dumbledore want?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"He want's me to spy on the Dark Lord to see if he has you. Minerva has to spy on the houses just to be safe. She doesn't trust him and neither do I. I asked her to come by tonight so we can talk about what we are going to do. Unless of course she thinks she's being watched." He said sitting down next to me.

"Do you think he would spy on you?" I asked as I laid down putting my head in his lap sighing as he began to rub my head.

"He was when we were talking in the hall. I think he suspects we know more than what were telling, which is true but he doesn't need to know that. Have you given any thought to what I said earlier?" He asked as he began to rub my back.

I sighed in content. "A little although I still don't know what to do. I don't want to see Voldemort because there is a chance he might kill us both. Nor do I want to stay here and be Dumbledore's puppet. What reassurances do we have that he wont kill us?"

"We will just have to take the chance. Life is nothing but a great big game of chance." He sighed and leaned back further into the couch getting comfortable. "This is a hard decision Harry and you must choose and quickly. I won't be able to hide you here forever."

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Severus?" I looked to the door and got up going to answer it when he stopped me.

"That's not her it's a trick go hide now!" He whispered as he looked at the door as if trying to see who was on the other side. He took out his wand and made the invisibility cloak appear. "Go hide in the closet right over there" he said pointing.

"Severus can I come in?" Minerva/Imposter asked politely jiggling the handle.

"Hold on one moment you caught me in the middle of a potion for Madam Pomfrey." He said as he watched me hide as soon as I was hidden he went to the lab and started a Boil Removal Potion then he walked to the door and answered it on the other side was Albus Dumbledore. "Albus I thought you were Minerva what can I do for you?"

"You can tell me where Harry is!" Albus said angrily. "You are hiding him aren't you? Think I'm a fool do you? I want to know where he is right this instant!"

"Albus calm down the only thing your acting like is a child throwing a tantrum. Pretending to be Minerva is a new low for you though, what do you think she would say if she found out?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "I am not hiding Mr. Potter, Albus I have no need to do so."

Albus looked around the room then walked over to the bedroom and continued looking in all the rooms until he was satisfied that Snape didn't have Harry and left cursing.

When I was sure he was really gone I quietly came out of my hiding spot. I walked up behind Snape and hugged him. "I want to talk to Voldemort." I whispered quietly still under my cloak. Just then the real Professor McGonagall appeared out of the potions lab.

"I am sorry Severus that I am late you were right I did feel like I was being watched so I decided to wait until I deemed it safe." She said as she walked over to us. "What was this plan you were talking about?"

"I want Harry to talk to the Dark Lord." I said calmly waiting for her reaction.

She sighed heavily. "Some part of me knew this was your plan and another part of me just couldn't believe it, but if we are to keep him safe then what better way then with the enemy? When do we leave?"

Snape looked at her in surprise. "We?"

She glared at him. "You don't expect me to let you take the one I consider a grandson into the the lions den without me do you? I am going whether you want me to or not."

I took off my cloak ran and hugged her. "Thank you grandma." I whispered.

"Oh Harry, I want you to know that I will protect you no matter what." She whispered laying her chin on my head she looked at Snape. "When do we leave?"

Snape looked around "I will go and let him know that your coming too once I get back we will all leave." With that he apparated to the Dark Lord's Manor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape's POV:

I walked into the waiting are of the manor to await an audience with the Dark Lord. As I sat there I began to worry. *What if I can't convince him to allow Minerva to come? Will he Crucio me just for asking?* I didn't have long to wait before I was standing in front of the Dark Lord.

"What issss it Sssssseverusssss? Are you having difficultiessss convincing Potter to come to me?" He said in a snake like voice.

"No my Lord it isn't that. There is another who wishes to come along as well." I said with more confidence than I felt at that point in time while bowing on the floor.

"And who issss thisssss other perssssssson? A friend of Pottersssss perhapssss? He asked looking at me suspiciously.

"It is Professor McGonagall my Lord, she wishes to come along." I said bowing lower than I thought possible.

"A teacher you sssssay? How interessssssting, alright we will ssssssee what will come to passssssssss. You may bring them both Sssssseverusssss. Go now and bring them to me." Voldemort said while looking at the other Death Eaters. "You all are not to harm Harry Potter or the Professsssor while they are here."

The Death Eater's began to argue amongst each other. Saying this was folly and to just kill Harry and get it over with.

"SSSSSSILENCE!" He yelled causing everyone to freeze and look at him with fear in their eyes. "You will leave the two ALONE when they get here or I will hex the lot of you!" He said snarling then turned to me. "Go. Get. Them." He said punctuating each word. I left without another word apparating back to my chambers at Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's POV:

I was still hugging my grandmother when we heard a noise. She looked around and grabbed the cloak and put it on me. "Harry I need you to go hide." She whispered. "Who's there?" She asked.

"Minerva? What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked looking around suspiciously. "Where's Snape?"

"He had an errand to run and asked me to watch his potion for him." She said indicating the potion that was boiling away. "What are you doing here?"

He looked around "I was wanting to have a chat with Snape about Harry." He walked toward the closet where I was hiding.

"Albus what do you think you are doing? You can't go snooping in a teacher's belongings!" She exclaimed pulling at him to get him away from me. "What is wrong with you?"

"I was just going to take a peak." He said still walking toward the closet.

"Don't take a step further."

"Ah Snape so good of you to join us." Albus said with a grin.

"What do you think your doing? This is MY personal chamber and you will NOT be snooping around. You will leave right now." He said seething pointing to the door. "Get Out."

Albus walked to the door and turned around. "I will find out what your hiding." then he left.

Snape turned to Minerva "We can go now." he said and turned toward the closet holding out his hand for me to take.

I walked out of the closet with the cloak still on and took his hand. I squeezed his hand as we apparated inside the Riddle Manor where Voldemort was waiting for us. I looked around and watched as Snape moved us into the meeting area.

"Hello Mr, Potter." Voldemort hissed at me.

"Tom." I greeted him with a very small smile unsure of what to do in this situation.

"I believe we have many things to talk about, you and I." He said walking into a room that looked much like a library. I looked around stunned, *I wonder if he actually read any of these books.* I looked at the man at my side, Severus smiled at me and indicated that I should follow the Dark Lord. I caught up easily and asked. "Why?"

He looked at me and grimaced with what I suspected to be a smile. "Why? Because I was asked politely."

"Bull, what was the real reason?" I asked know full well that he was lying. I glanced at Severus who was glaring at me, silently telling me to shut up and agree with him. I shook my head no.

He laughed "You are persistent aren't you? Very well then I will tell you. I am helping you because this way I can piss off Dumbledore. I will be able to take over the Wizarding world and the Muggle world. I want you too help me of course, but even if you refuse I'll still win."

I sighed "Yes you will cause I won't fight you." I looked at my new Grandmother. "What do you think Grandma?"

Voldemort looked at us in shock but quickly recovered and waited for her to speak. "I think Harry that we need to know more about what he intends to do exactly before making any sort of decision." She said looking back and forth between me and the Dark Lord.

"Excellent suggestion Professor. My plans are very simple take over the Wizarding world and the Muggle world killing all who oppose me. Simple really." He said with a snicker.

"While that's all very well and good but what are you going to do once you have everyone under your control? Are you going to give unemployed wizards jobs? Make it to where no Muggle can be allowed to house a Wizard? What are you planning to do?" She asked glaring at him like he was a child.

He looked around and glared at her. "I don't have to tell you my planssssss you insssssolent witch.

"That's because you don't have a plan." She retorted and sat down on a chair looking at me rolling her eyes. I giggled earning a glare from both Snape and Riddle.

"Will you join me? Or go back to the Old Fool?" Voldemort asked obviously bored with this conversation and wanting to get it over with.

I took a step forward. "I will on one condition."

He hissed at me. "What issss it?"

"That my grandmother be allowed to come too." I looked at her and saw her shocked face. "Please?"

She smiled at me and nodded unable to speak, I smiled back and looked back to Voldemort. "Can she?"

"Fine. Now leave my sight before I hex you all! You give me a headache." He said stomping away from them.

I smiled and turned to my love, walked over to him and wound my arms around his neck and kissed him. "See that wasn't so bad." I said

He wound his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. Putting his head on my shoulder. "You are either the most stupidest boy or the bravest I can't figure out which." He said as he lifted up his head and looked me in the eyes. "But I love you anyway." With that we all apparated back to the school. Me and Snape into our chambers and Minerva to hers all of us thinking about what had just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's POV:

"I paid you to keep an eye on him." An unknown voice said

"I know, I'm sorry." I said looking at the floor.

"Now he is gone, I know they know where he is but they are not telling me. I need you to spy on them. You do know how to spy don't you? You certainly played the friend perfectly, but can you do this?" The person asked.

I looked up at them. "Yes I can." I said in all confidence.

"Good." They said throwing a bag of coins at me which I caught in mid air. "See that you don't fail me."

I got up and walked to the door. "Don't worry headmaster, I won't fail you." I said as I walked back to the girls dorm.

Well that's the next chapter I hope everyone liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Crazy Person say what?

A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to update, I had a minor accident.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K Rowling.

The mistakes in the story are mine as I don't have a Beta (Im not really sure how that works)

Im done rambling now so on with the story.

I started this chapter with Ron, Neville and Luna. Ron's actually pretty smart as is Neville he just gets nervous easily and Luna is still Luna only she makes sense most of the time. Made Snape slightly OOC...

Last Time on Harry's Love:

Harry, Severus and Minerva go to see but not before quite a few run ins with Dumbledore. Hermione was never really friends with Harry she was working for Dumbledore. On with the show!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RW~NL~LL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron's POV:

I sat in the common room with Neville and Luna talking about Harry. We were all really worried about him. We haven't seen him for two days now and the whole school has been going crazy Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were the groups that were worried. Slytherin was the only one that was glad that the golden boy was gone.

"I don't get it. Where could he have gone?" Neville said looking from Luna to me.

"I don't know Nev there aren't a lot of places to hide in Hogwarts...So that must mean hes not in Hogwarts." I said quietly looking around the room when I saw Hermione. "Hermione's been acting weird too...I get the feeling she was only pretending to be mine and Harry's friend." I told them and looked at Luna. "What do you think Luna?"

"I think that we should be very cautious what we say or the Puffrins on her neck will tell the Mlarkins and then Harry will be hurt." She said quietly.

I looked at Neville and we both nodded silently agreeing that we would not tell Hermione anything that we found out. That meant we would have to be extra cautious with all the spells she knew It would not be difficult for her to get information one way or another.

Luna turned to me, leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Why don't we ask Professor Snape? Maybe he can tell us more about the situation." I blushed, nodded and turned away from her hiding my face as her and Neville laughed at me. We got up and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast all of us noticing that Hermione was following us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape's POV:

I woke up in an warm embrace and smiled. Harry had wrapped his arms around me in his sleep prevent me from moving. I sighed and gently shook him. "Harry? Love I need to get up." He mumbled against my throat and held on to me tighter. I laughed and shook him harder, "Harry, I need to get ready. I have to teach while you get to laze about."

He grumbled and released me, glaring at me. "I was comfy." He mumbled as he got up and went into the kitchen. I smiled and went to take a nice hot shower thinking about what I had to do to keep Dumbledore from snooping in my chambers while I was teaching my classes. I was so caught up in my thoughts of warding my rooms that I didnt notice that Harry had joined me until I felt his lips on my neck then down to my nipples which he bit and licked. I gasped and looked at him and he smiled going lower till I felt his lips on the tip of my cock. "Harry..." I whispered putting my fingers in his hair. I felt him smile and take me into his mouth gently sucking and licking my length making me groan and buck my hips. He took all of me into his mouth and began moving his head sucking and humming while he played with my balls squeezing and rubbing them. I put my hands on the wall to keep me steady. I felt my insides tightning and knew I was close. "I'm going to cum." I gasped out hanging on to the wall for dear life.

"I want you to cum in my mouth." He said while licking the tip of my cock and then going back to sucking on me while playing with my balls. I curse as I started to buck into his mouth when I reached I felt the pressure suddenly burst and screamed his name as I came, nearly falling to the floor my legs feeling like Jello. He stood up and helped me into our chambers. "Are you ok Sev?" He asked as he laid me on the bed so I could catch my breath.

I smiled at him and nodded. "That was the most mind blowing orgasm I have ever had. I just need to rest for a moment and make sure I wont fall if I tried to walk, my legs feel like they are made of Pudding. Where the hell did you learn to do that?" I asked him as I said the drying spell and sat up.

He blushed and walked to my wardrobe getting me out some clothes for the day. "I watched some of my uncles muggle porn while he, my aunt, and my cousin went out for the weekend. It was very educational I guess and you are the first person I've ever done that too." He said with a smile as he handed me the clothes he picked out for me.

"Well then thank god for the curiousity of youth." I laughed and got dressed. I walked into the kitchen and noticed a full breakfast was ready which included coffee, tea, waffles, eggs, toast, english muffins, sausage, bacon, pancakes, and oatmeal was waiting for us. "Did you cook all this?" I asked as I sat down and grabbed some oatmeal and toast along with some coffee and watched as he grabbed some eggs, waffles, toast and tea.

"Ya I figured since I'm going to be laying around all day I might as well cook us something so we can at least spend a little bit of time together since I wont see you in potions class." He said grinning and taking a bite of his food.

I nodded "We need to talk about that. You need to be extremly carefull today, If I know Albus he will come snooping in mine and Minerva's chambers while we are in class. I want you to hide and do not use any sort of magic. I don't know if all the wards I put up will keep him out and I dont want to lose you so I am begging you to be extra carefull. Can you do this for me?" I asked him and watched as he came and sat down on my lap putting his face in my neck and sighed.

"I promise Sev, I'll stay hidden and I wont use any magic." He said against my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close. "Alright." I said "I have to go to class now." He got off my lap and returned to his place and finished eating watching me as I grabbed all the graded essays and things I needed for my classes today. I walked to the door and turned around. "Harry I want you to use wandless magic if you use any, put up a Glamor should the headmaster come. Alright?" I asked.

He nodded and used wandless magic to put himself in a glamor. The glamor looked nothing like Harry in stead of brown hair he had blonde, instead of green eyes he had brown, he was tanned, looked older, and looked to be taller. I gave a slight nod to tell him it was acceptable and walked to my first class with Grypphindor and Slythering. *Well this should be interesting.* I thought as I marched into the room slamming the door as I closed it.

I glared around the class "Now I know that you all seem to think you are above learning and all of you are waisting my precious time. Now does anyone care to explain to me how most of you failed your potions essay? Hmmm? Anyone? Alright then Malfoy!" I yelled and glared at him when he turned around from talking to someone. I walked over to his desk and glared down at him. "Do you care to explain to me how you failed to actually do the essay?"

"I um, I had it but a Grypphidor must have stolen it.. Ya a Grypphindor stole it!" He said while pointing at another student.

I started to feel a headache coming on. I looked down at him and scowled. "Do I look stupid to you Mr. Malfoy?" I said as I walked back to the front of the class. "Mr. Weasely, you actually did your essay but failed to grasp the concept of the essay... Here's what I am going to do for those of you who did the essay but failed I want a one page paper on what you didnt understand and what you think I can help you with. Starting now." I glanced around the room and watched as the once who did the essay start on the paper. "The one's who thought they were too good to do the essay write a 5 page paper on why it is important not to anger the Potions Master who could kill you and not leave any evidence it's due at the beginning of class tomorrow for those of you who do not finish it will be spending the next 5 months with Mr. Filch in detention. Now get to work!" I said as I glared at the rest of the students. I grabbed the essays that passed and gave them back to those students.

I noticed then that Mr. Weasley kept looking at me so I walked over to his desk. "Is there a reason you keep staring at me Mr. Weasley?" I asked standing beside his desk.

"Professor is it all right if me, Neville and Luna speak with you after class? It's really important." He said in a whisper trying not to be heard by the other students. I glanced around the room and saw Granger stairing intently trying to listen to our conversation. I glared at her. "Miss Granger if you can't seem to mind your own business I will be more than happy to give you a detention." I told her with a smile as her face turned red and she looked away and started glaring at the wall. I turned back to Weasely. "Just stay after class and we can talk." I said as I walked back up to the class and sat down waiting for the class to end. When it finally did everyone filed out but Weasely, Longbottom, and Lovegood. I noticed Granger was looking at as from the doorway. "Miss Granger unless you want me to inform Professor McGonnagal of your apparent need to eavesdrop I suggest you leave this instant." We watched her leave then I turned to the three at my desk. "Now what can I help you with?"

Ron started "Sir its Harry were really worried about him. Do you.." I held up my hand to stop him from saying more. I got out my wand and closed the door while placing a silencing spell on the room so no one could hear what we were talking about.

"I know that you are all worried, but before I say anything on the subject I need you all to promise that you will not say anything to Dumbledore." I said and I waited when they all nodded I continued. "Harry is safe and in good health I cannot however tell you where he is. Nor am I able to tell you when you will be able to see him again." I told them as I got up and started to clean the classroom.

Luna looked at me. "Why can't we tell Dumbledore? Is it because of the Mlarkins?" She asked in all sincerity.

I glanced at her and nodded. "Yes now you all need to head to your classes and remeber what I said. I can trust you to keep this from Granger as well? I dont think she can be trusted."

They nodded and headed for the door. "Thank you Professor." they said as the left and went on there way. I looked about the classroom found everything to be in order and left ot go back to my chambers for the rest of teh day.

"Ah Severus my boy, just the man I was looking for." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and scowled.

"Is there something you need Albus? I have a headache and was going to retire for the rest of the day." I told him as I started walking toward the staircase that lead to my chambers.

"Why yes there was, I was wondering if you have heard anything about our weapon." He said smiling.

I stood there shocked. *Did he just call Harry a weapon?* "Weapon Albus? He's a boy not a weapon." I said getting angry that he would even imply that Harry was just a weapon.

"Of course he's a weapon! Why do you think he is here? To learn how to control his powers so he can defeat the Dark Lord." He said glaring at me. "We need to find him!"

"I havent heard anything about him Albus now if will excuse me." I said as I turned around and stalked down to the dungeon. *What is that old fool playing at? Harry need's to be moved somewhere else he cannot stay here. But where?* I stopped in the hall looked around and apparated to the Dark Lords Manor.

"Ssssseverussss what a nice ssssurprisssse, to what do I owe this honor?" Voldemort asked from his seat.

I got on my knees and bowed low. "I ran into Dumbledore on my way to my chambers he was talking like Harry was just a thing to be used instead of a human being. I fear its not safe for Harry to be at Hogwarts is there a safehouse that we can send him too?" I said talking fast so I could get back to Harry.

"There isssss a place that he will be sssssafe, Malfoy Manor." He said as he looked at Malfoy, who stood there with his mouth open but not daring to object but nodded all the same. "He will not be harmed Luciusssss if he issss hurt while in your care you will be the one hurting when I ssssssee you again isssss that clear?" The Dark Lord asked and Malfoy again nodded. "Go Sssseverussss get the boy and take him to the Malfoy Manor he will be sssssafe there."

I bowed again and got up. "Thank you." I said and he waved it off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius POV:

I looked at my Lord in confusion. "I thought the plan was to kill Potter?"

"He has decided that he doesnt want to be sided with the old fool any longer I am hoping to bring him over to my cause. I will then be invinsible." He said with an evil smile that made everyone cringe.

I bowed "I should inform Narcissa of our future guest. By your leave My Lord." I said and began walking away to tell Cissa the news.

"Luciussssss." I turned and looked at him. "Remember what I said about harming Potter." He said and I nodded.

*I'm not likely to forget.* I thought as I apparated home. I found my wife in the sitting room with her cousin Bella. I looked at Cissa "We are going to have a visitor by order of the Dark Lord." I looked at Bella. "He is also not to be harmed again by order of the Dark Lord. Any disobeying will result in torture." I told them as I sat down in the chair by the window and looked at the two women and sighed.

Narcissa was the first to speak. "And who is this quest?"

"He is Harry Potter." I said and I heard them gasp.

"Surley you must be joking." Cissa asked her hand at her throat and her face pale.

"Of course he's joking Cissa, why on earth would the Dark Lord want to save that brat." Bella said glaring at me. "That's a nasty joke Lucius."

"I assure you both it is not a joke. Go ask him yourself Bella if you are so inclind to think I am lying." I said glaring at her. *As if I could make up something like this.* I thought to myself as I watched Bella get up and apparate to the Dark Lord. I looked at Cissa who was still pale and looking at the spot where Bella just was. It took a few minutes for Bella to return and she didn't look happy and I smiled inwardly. *I told you so.*

Bella sat down next to Cissa. "It's true, Harry Potter is going to be staying with you and no harm can come to him or the punishment is death." We were all silent as we waited for our new house guest to show up. I looked at Cissa *How on earth are we going to explain this to Draco?*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape's POV:

I walked down the corridor and apparated back to the school and hurried into my chambers to find Harry asleep on the couch with a book. I smiled as I walked over to him placed the book on the table and gently shook him till he woke up. "Harry I need to talk to you. It's not safe for you to be here anymore. I ran into Dumbledore on the way down here and all he could talk about was where his weapon was." I told him and watched as his face fell and tears started to form in his eyes. "I am so sorry Harry but we need to go. I found a safe place for you to go to but we need to go now." I said as I lifted him up to a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes as I rubbed his back. "Where am I going?"he asked with a sniffle as he stood up.

"Somewhere secret, somewhere safe, I promise you that. We need to go now get your things." I said and gave him a push toward the bedroom. He came back out a few minutes later with his things and walked over to me. I made everything small and put them in my pocket. "Hold on to me." I said and grabbed him around the waist I waited till he had his arms around me then I apparated us into the Malfoy Manor entry way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SSHP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another Chapter for the masses! Thanks for all the one's who review it means alot and please continue to do so!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What a Wicked Web We Weave

Hello, all I am very sorry for the delay to many things going on at once made my head spin. Therefore, I will endeavor to do at least two chapters a week if not more since I will have more free time on my hands.

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, I don't own anything but the plot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Previously~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape's POV:

I came back out a few minutes later with his things and walked over to him. I made everything small and put them in my pocket. "Hold on to me." I said and grabbed him around the waist I waited until he had his arms around me then I apparated us into the Malfoy Manor entryway.

Harry's POV:

When we got into the entryway, I let go of Severus and took stock of my surroundings. It was huge and grand and not the Riddle Manor. I glanced up at Sev, "Where are we?" I asked looking about when I heard a familiar voice say, "Your in my house Harry Potter," Lucius Malfoy said. I looked straight at Snape my anger and magic snapping and crackling around me. "You brought me here!" I said outraged.

Snape looked at me with a sad smile "It was Tom's decision to bring you here. It's the safest place for you now. Dumbledore will never to think to look in the snake pit for his favorite Lion. Lucius is also under orders not to harm you otherwise he will be put to death." He said looking a Lucius with a pointed look telling him the dark lord would not be the only one taking a chunk out of him should anything happen to Harry.

I sighed and looked at Lucius "Thank you Mr. Malfoy for taking me in." I said my Gryffindor instincts kicking in for me to be polite. "May I please be showed where I am to stay?"

Malfoy looked at me shocked as if he expected me to rant and rave at the prospect of having to stay at his manor. *But really what choice did I have? Stay at Hogwarts where Dumbledore would eventually find me or here where he couldn't get to..I think the lesser of the two evils is the one I'm going with.* I thought to myself as he lead Severus and me up the stairs.

"This is Draco's room, you will be in the one next to his. I assume you wont go snooping into his personal space?" He asked turning to look at me.

I shook my head. "I wont go snooping about in Draco's room I promise." He nodded and opened the door to my new quarters. It was a big room with green walls, a huge canopy bed that had a silver and green comforter it was definitely a Slytherins room. I looked at Severus and found him smirking at me.

"What do you think?" He asked his eyes twinkling with mischief.

I smirked "Oh its grand. This is just the type of room that I would have wanted had I let the sorting hat put me in Slytherin." I smiled and walked further into the room as they stood there with shock on their faces. "Do close your mouths wouldn't want you catching any flies." I laughed.

Severus was quick to recover after the initial shock "What on earth made you want to talk the hat out of putting you in Slytherin?"

I nodded at Lucius. "Draco was being a prat and decided to insult Ron who was my first friend so when Draco was sorted into Slytherin I knew I didn't want to be in Slytherin and told the hat so." I shrugged "And yet here I am in a Slytherin house. Ironic don't you think?"

"Hmm Draco never told me about that. He just said that you were being stuck up since you are the 'Boy who Lived' and didn't want to associate with a Malfoy." Lucius said looking at Snape who just shrugged and walked over to where I was standing. His arms wrapped around me holding me close laying his chin on my head. "I have to go back now Harry, Dumbledore will be wondering where I keep running off too." He sighed kissing my forehead before giving me a kiss goodbye. He walked toward the door my eyes tearing up as they followed him.

"Wait!" I yelled as I began to run toward him I jumped into his open arms and held on tightly "I don't want you to go. Please stay with me." I told him trying to keep my voice steady and the tears at bay. He sighed and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry Harry but I have to go back, when I am able I will come back for you alright? It wont be forever I promise." He said setting me away from him "I love you." he said as he apparated back to the school.

I stood alone in the room. Lucius thinking it might be a good idea to leave us to our private moment had left. I walked over to the bed and laid down. *It will be wonderful when we can finally be together and not have to worry about anything* I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Minerva~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked slowly toward the dungeons when I saw Severus coming toward me. "Severus I was just on my way to see you. I wanted to see my grandson is he alright?" I asked putting my hand on his arm.

He shook his head at me and motioned me to follow him back to his chambers. When we arrived he closed and locked the door behind us. "Now Minerva." He said quietly looking around. "Your Grandson isn't here at the moment."

I looked at him bewildered. "Well if he isn't here." I said pointing at the ground. "Then where is he?" I was getting angry. He started backing away from me holding his hands up in surrender. "Oh no you don't! I want to know where he is or so help me Severus, you will be wishing the Dementors will give you a kiss by the time I am done with you!" I yelled pointing my wand at him.

"Alright I will take you to him calm down." He said taking my arm and apparating us to where Harry was. He walked to the door and knocked. I was shocked when I saw who answered it was Narcissa Malfoy, I looked at him. "Are you trying to kill him?" I asked before looking at Narcissa. "I am here to see Harry is he available?" I asked politely ~Or did you already kill him I thought as she stepped aside to let us by. She walked to the staircase and pointed up the stairs. "He's upstairs the second room on the left."

I nodded and headed up the stairs. "Harry? Are you here?" He popped his head out the door and smiled as he walked toward us. I hugged him lose. "I was worried about you. Are you OK?" I asked checking him over for any traces of marks.

He laughed and hugged me tighter. "I'm fine really they've been nice to me." He leaned toward my ear and whispered. "Don't worry they're not allowed to hurt me Voldemort told them so."

I laughed and shook my head. "Well that makes me feel better."

Harry looked at Severus, let go on me and walked toward him. "How long will you both be staying?" asked a sad look on his face.

"Not long we have to head back in a few minutes." Snape said enfolding Harry in a hug.

I looked at the two not wanting to break them apart so soon but I knew we had to leave. "Severus I think it best if we leave now." I told him and watched him not as he gave Harry a kiss goodbye. Harry walked back to me and gave me a hug. "I'm going to miss you." I said

"I'm going to miss you too. Be safe at Hogwarts Grams I won't be there to protect you two." He said looking like someone had just kicked his puppy. "Bye."

We nodded and apparated back to Hogwarts in time to get some sleep before we had to teach our classes.

"Goodnight Minerva." Snape said as he walked toward his chambers.

"Goodnight Severus." I said as I made my way to the commons to check on my students before heading to bed myself. ~I think that things are going to get much worse before they get better~ I thought to myself as I headed off to bed after seeing that all my Griffindor's were in bed except for two. One who held a giant piece of my heart, Harry James Potter and the other who had no business being out of bed at this hour Hermione Granger. I shrugged my shoulders at that since I had already told Filch to watch out for her. I was tired, I was going to bed.

I woke up to a knock at my door. I summoned a clock to see what time it was. "4:00am Now who on earth? Just a moment I'll be right with you."

"Take your time Minerva I just want to have a chat with you." Dumbledore said through the door.

"At this ungodly hour Albus? What could be so important that it cant wait until morning?" I said opening the door. "Now what is this about?" I asked after letting him through the door. I went and sat down on one of the chairs in the living room part of my quarters.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked as he sat down across from me.

"Yes tea would be fine. Now will you please tell me what is going on?" I asked as he summoned the tea and handed me a cup. I took a drink and started to feel funny. "What have you done Albus?"

He smile "It's just Veritaserum Minerva nothing to serious. Now lets get to the point shall we? Do you know where Harry is?" He asked.

"Yes." I said closing my eyes. ~Harry I'm so sorry~ I took a deep breath knowing what he was going to ask next.

"Where is he Minerva?" He smiled at me knowing I had to tell him the truth.

"He's at Malfoy Manor." I told him as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Who took him there?" He asked knowing that it wasn't me who did.

"Severus." I said looking at Albus. "I will kill you if you go after my Grandson." I told him as I stood up and walked to the door. Then it all went black.

Albus smiled as he walked toward where she fell. "Never turn your back on a wizard you just threatened to kill." He lightly moved her with his foot to make sure she was out. "It might end badly for you." He said as he walked out of her chambers and off to the dungeons. "I think its about time I spoke to Snape it seems honesty is a trait that the professors here seem to be lacking."

There is another chapter! O.o Reviews! I love reviews... :)


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note

Hey guys I know I haven't up dated in awhile. I just wanted to let you all know I have not given up. I will continue with the story I just haven't found the time. I am really sorry to those who really like the story so far. I will update I swear!


End file.
